


To Love They Enemy

by ankostone



Series: Gemsonas [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: More of them because they are my children, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Calcite and Gypsum return to Earth, but are faced with a problem, Gypsum doesn't want to stay





	

“What do you mean you don’t want to stay one Earth!?”

Calcite stared at Gypsum, their eyes wide with confusion, and an unnatural look of anger. Never before had Calcite thought that Gypsum wouldn’t want to stay. After all they had went through to get here. All the rules they broke, all the people, including the diamonds, they had lied to, and Gypsum just wanted to go home. 

The grey gem looked away, out towards the ocean. She didn’t know its properties, or why it was so big, or if it was important. She knew nothing about the ocean. Or the beach, or trees or rain or anything she encountered on Earth. She looked back at Calcite a moment, and shook her head. 

“I don’t want to be here.” She said quietly. Calcite’s home was here. They had been ripped away from it, and now they were back. Gypsum had nothing here but Calcite, and they weren’t enough to keep her on Earth, though she really had thought long and hard about it. 

“No! Gypsum you can’t leave!” Calcite argued, shaking their head as anger turned into fear. “We worked so hard, and Earth is so amazing, think of the lives you could save-”

“I don’t want to fight homeworld Calcite!” Gypsum argued, hugging herself tightly, he white hair blowing in the wind, matching well with Caclite’s purple hair. Gypsum ran a hand through her hair and sighed. How was she supposed to explain this to a Crystal Gem?

“You left Homeworld for some noble cause. You want to save the living things here. Sure, I don’t want anything to die but, this isn’t my home.” She explained.

“I like my job. I like having Homeworld’s structure.” 

“But on Earth, you can make your own job, and your own structure. You would never have to stop sculpting!” They said, trying to appease to Gypsum’s likes, but she only shook her head once more. 

“I have friends back home, I have people I care about. I have a diamond that I serve. I like doing those things Calcite. I don’t have this huge desire to be free like you and the other Gems do.” She said, gesturing towards the temple. 

“I’m not like you or them. You’ve shown me really good things, but I want to go home.” Gypsum grew quiet, waiting for Calcite to either wish her goodbye or just walk off. They didn’t want to fight her, and Gypsum knew it. That was why she was surprised when suddenly, Calcite was pulling a weapon from their gem, a gem-made dagger. It was given to them for protection, since they had no real weapon of his own. 

“Fine. If you want to go home…” Calcite looked up at Gypsum, a fire in their eyes she had never seen before. “Then that makes you the enemy!” 

Calcite lept towards Gypsum, dagger in hand and ready to fight. Gypsum yelled and dodged him, but suddenly, every muscle in her body was tense, and she was scared. She couldn’t remember ever feeling scared around Calcite. 

“What are you doing?” She screamed, glancing at her own gem a moment, before deciding to keep her weapon at bay for now. But Calcite just looked back at her, tears in their eyes as the got in position to attack again. 

“If you aren’t with me, then you’re against me.” They told her, wiping their eyes. All they wanted was for them to live happily on Earth. They refused to return to Homeworld. What they were doing wasn’t right. But if Gypsum believed in Homeworld, then they had no choice. 

Gypsum scanned Calcite over a moment, her grey eyes wide with fear when she realized that they were serious. They truly intended to fight Gypsum. Gypsum looked at her gem again, but couldn’t pull her weapon out. Not on Calcite. 

“Calcite, please, I don’t want to fight!” She yelled, backing up, but tripping in the sand, falling onto her back. Calcite pounced at the opportunity, and stood over Gypsum, their dagger in hand. They bent down close, crying uncontrollably. 

“Don’t leave me.” They begged, giving her one last chance to stay on Earth with them. They could be together. They didn’t have to fight. 

Gypsum stared up at him. She was terrified, but she would not give in. “This isn’t my home.” She said quietly. “And you can’t keep me here.” Calcite’s eyes grew wide, before they shut in anger, taking their dagger in both hands, ready to stab Gypsum right through the heart, but was stopped suddenly. 

Calcite opened their eyes, a giant pain in their back. They looked behind them, only to find Gypsum’s chisel hammer stuck in them. They looked back at Gypsum, who had tears in their eyes now, looking Calcite over. She looked into their yellow eyes, and Calcite looked down at her, before shaking their head. 

“Take me with you.” They whispered quietly, the dagger falling from their hands. Gypsum was silent a moment, before shaking her own head.

“No.”

And with that, Calcite was gone. Their physical form dissipating into nothing as they retreated into their gem. Gypsum stood up, and held Calcite in her arms. She sat in the sand and wept, holding the gem close to her as she said her goodbyes. She didn’t want to leave Calcite. In fact, maybe she loved him. But it had always been about him. About his return to Earth. Her feelings never mattered. 

She carried Calcite to the temple and left them at the foot of it, before hurrying back to the ship they had arrived on. She would lie. Say the Crystal Gems had captured them, and she narrowly escaped. They would send more soldiers to fight, and the Crystal Gems would always be on her opposition. 

And Calcite would always be her enemy.


End file.
